seekers_notesfandomcom-20200214-history
Guardian of Time
The Guardian of Time is a reward incentive for logging into the Seeker's Notes: Hidden Mystery game on a daily basis. By entering the game for 25 consecutive days, players will be rewarded with the Guardian of Time Talisman which is a 10 day use luck talisman. The current Guardian of Time is the second iteration of the talisman. A previous version was in place from September 2015 to June 2016. Daily Bonus Reward Guardian of Time Components.png|The five components before combining into the Guardian of Time Talisman Guardian of Time Combined.png|Components combine to form Guardian of Time Talisman Each new day you enter the game will trigger the Guardian of Time progress window. This window shows your daily reward for entering the game as well as your progress towards the Guardian of Time Talisman. The daily reward is divided into 5 day cycles, starting from 5 energy on the first day and culminating in one component of the Guardian of Time Talisman at the end of 5 days. Ultimately, there are 5 components to the Guardian of Time. Once you complete a 5 day cycle, the given component goes into the 'Miscellaneous' tab of your Inventory, ready to be combined to form the Guardian of Time Talisman. The talisman is completed when you have logged into the game for 25 days in a row. IMPORTANT: If you miss one day, you must start the cycle over again from the beginning at Day 1 of the first component. However, you are given the option to recover your progress by paying with Rubies rather than starting over if you wish. The Guardian of Time Talisman On the 25th day, a graphic will appear to show that you now have all 5 components of the Guardian of Time and the game will automatically combine all 5 components to create the Guardian of Time Talisman, which can then be found in the Talisman tab of your Inventory What it Does: The Guardian of Time increases the chances of receiving Collection Items and Fixers when exploring Hidden Object Locations and Puzzle games by 10% and decreases energy consumption by 10% for 10 days. How to Use: '''To activate a Guardian of Time, go to the 'Talisman' tab of the Inventory (the default open tab) and scroll until you see the Guardian of Time. Tapping on the Guardian of Time Icon will bring up an information box for the Talisman which has the options to 'Use' or 'Cancel'. Pressing 'Use' will activate the Talisman. The Guardian of Time is unique among Talismans/Artifacts in the game since other Talismans/Artifacts that have the same function as the Guardian of Time can be used at the same time as it. For example, if you are using a Guardian of Time and then activate an Eagle Eye, then for the following 90 minutes your chances of winning items for winning Hidden Object and Puzzle games will be increased by a total of 40%. '''Note: Originally, the Guardian of Time was called the Fortune Pearl. The Foggy Ship Update changed the name and appearance of both the completed Talisman and its constituent parts, however the basic system of how the component parts are obtained over the course of 25 days; how the final combined Talisman works; and the daily bonus for opening the game each day system have not changed. It is just a cosmetic update to the Talisman itself. The Guardian of Time was then replaced by the Wheel of Fortune during the Foundation Day Update. The Wheel of Fortune was itself replaced by the new version of the Guardian of Time during the Birds Update on April 6, 2017. Category:Talismans Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Walkthrough